Passé
by TheFenrir
Summary: Le temps passe si vite et demain, peut-être que ce que l'on croyait rester pour toujours disparaîtra ...


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Coucou !**_

 _ **Bon je dois avouer qu'il est actuellement 05:31 quand je finis d'écrire ce texte et dans deux heures je vais à mon épreuve de français**_

 ** _J'ai écrit ce texte sur un coup de texte en découvrant qu'il y avait une Lories Week -en Mars je crois-_**

 ** _Je crois qu'un des thèmes est : Past alors voila !_**

 ** _C'est surement bourré de fautes donc je suis désolé et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Sa clé avait fait du chemin depuis le temps. De main en main, elle accumulait les années. Un jour à un mage peureux, le lendemain à une diva orgueilleuse et encore après à une constellationniste dangereuse. Dans sa longue vie d'esprit, il avait fait de nombreuses rencontres mais certaines plus marquantes que d'autres. Si éphémères parfois ou d'une longueur incroyable, la compagnie des humains l'avait profondément affectés. Il avait adoré aider une enfant à progresser ou détester les pratiques d'une personne qu'il croyait sympathique. Le chemin de vie était pavé d'une multitude de personnes différentes mais celle qui compte le plus n'est pas une humaine. Il se souvient de leur première rencontre : Jeune esprit choisi pour remplacé le vieux lion à qui la longévité mais pas l'éternité avait été accordé. Fraîchement arrivé dans un monde inconnu et nouveau, il visitait les coins et recoins de son univers. Un pont de cristal entre deux terres. Les mains dans les poches et la tête qui contemplait la voûte céleste. Un choc soudain. Il n'avait pas exactement compris ce qu'il se produisait. Puis, la surprise passée, il l'avait trouvé charmante. Elle débitait à toute vitesse des tonnes et des tonnes de «Je suis désolé». Sa réponse ? Un sourire. Regards fuyants, joues cramoisies et pluie d'excuses. Et cela pendant des semaines entières. Aries était si mignonne.

La fin de son entraînement, à lui et aux autres. Ils prennent la place des anciens. Ses camarades sont si différents les uns des autres. Paire d'amoureux transi aux caractères opposés, servante au physique incertain et aux goûts particuliers, centaure archer et stratège, mére et fils complémentaires, duo d'enfants turbulents, artiste de la coiffure, minotaure pervers, bouc loyal ou danseuse orientale. Le roux préfère la compagnie du doux bélier aux cheveux rose. Timide, discrète mais pas idiote. Leurs clés sont à présent dans le monde des humains. La jeune fille à coté de lui explique sa peur de tomber sur des mauvaises personnes. Évidemment, elle s'excuse de le déranger avec ça. Sourire de la part du lion. Puis une promesse. Un accord entre eux seuls : Ne jamais abandonner l'autre et le protéger en cas de danger. Encore des excuses et des sourires. Et le temps passe. De propriétaire en propriétaire. De Karen à Lucy. Aries était si gentille.

Tranquillement, il se repose contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. Quelqu'un s'excuse de le déranger. Pas besoin de la voir pour la reconnaître. Sourire et salutation. Elle l'a écouté et à aider Lucy car son conseil lui à été utile. « Tout les hommes sont des idiots ». Il est fière d'elle. Joyeuse et sautillante, elle propose de faire une promenade. Elle gambade dans l'herbe avec sa robe de laine blanche comme neige. Léo connaît le sentiment qui l'envahit en ce moment. Un rire cristallin s'échappe de ses lèvres délicates. Il désire tellement la jeune fille. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux noisettes et ses joues légèrement rosée. Mais il ne la mérite pas. L'innocence pure et le Don Juan. Cela ne marcherait pas. Alors il se contente de la voir s'ébattre dans le champ de fleurs. Aries était si parfaite.

Et pourtant cette époque est révolu. C'était un combat qui semblait si facile pourtant. Alors pourquoi cette fin ? Pour avoir fait cela ? Un mois. Quatre semaines. 28 jours. 672 heures. 40 320 minutes. 2 419 000 secondes. Tout ce temps, elle avait souffert. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dans ses bras, l'être le plus doux qu'il avait connu s'évaporait. Elle avait survécu. Elle l'avait attendu, les chaînes autours des chevilles et des poignets, pour qu'il vienne la sauvée. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle lui frôla la joue avec sa main transparente et lumineuse. Des excuses et un sourire. Mais le rôle est échangé. Si seulement il pouvait briser facilement les liens qui la retenait sur cette terre. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas. Et, dans ses mains de lion, elle s'évapore doucement et se transforme de secondes en secondes. Bientôt, elle ne sera que poussière. Les larmes de Loki s'échappent de ses orbes marrons et elle approche son visage du sien pour partir sans regretter. Leurs lèvres sont scellés pour quelques secondes puis c'est la fin. Aries fait parti du passé.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à faire quelque chose comme un review ou un truc comme ça puis... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire donc merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
